Rocker Esme
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Esme listened to rock. But which one of the Cullen's can understand it?


Nobody's POV

**Nobody's POV. Rocker Esme! Only 1 more after this genre! D:**

It was a sunny day at the Cullen house. Carlisle was in his study like always. Suddenly Edward runs into Carlisle's study. "Carlisle! Bella showed Esme rock! Now she's a rocker and Jasper is recording it." Edward shouted. Carlisle and Edward ran downstairs and to the kitchen. Esme was singing.

"hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you" Esme sang. She started doing a hair flip.

"Esme?" Bella asked nerveously.

"I am rocker Esme not Esme." Esme said but before anyone could say something Esme started to sing again.

" I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was  
kissing  
Screamin'" Esme sang.

"Rocker Esme, you know that wasn't hardcore rock right?" Bella asked. Esme hissed at her and Bella backed up.

"Who can speak rock?" Emmett asked. But before someone could answer Esme started to sing and play the air electric guitar.

"Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Everytime I start to believe,  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.  
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)  
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)  
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free... is free" Esme sang.

"I can speak rock." Carlisle said. His children gave him a funny look. Carlisle shrugged and stepped towards Esme. "Rocker Esme, you wanna listen to some head banging noise?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea man let's hit it!" Esme shouted. They all walked into the piano room and Edward played.

"Man this shit is dope." Carlilse said.

"What? I happen to like it." Esme said. Everyone ingulfed her in a hug.

"No more rock." Everyone said in unison. Esme nodded.

REVIEW!


End file.
